Garland-Arabia
Garland-Arabia, or, alternatively-spelled Garlandh-Arabia, is a self-governing province part of the totalitarian island nation of Bobland. The current governor of Garland-Arabia is Jeremiah Garland (known locally as Sultan Jeremh Garlandh). History After a bloody archaic history, in which more than 58 million island natives in one of the largest massacres in history, Garlandist explorers first arrived on the island around the same time as the Bobbians. At first, the two groups held a bitter rivalry and fought for control of nearby lands on the island, but soon began to rely on each other for food, supplies, and MediCare. The Garlandists who arrived at this location are believed to have been from a Garlandist commune in southwestern Qatar. When Her Excellency Queen Bobicus Moon I, the overseeing dictator of Bobland, rose to power and declared the island a united, sovereign nation, the Garlandists who lived in the northeastern shorelands of the island were granted their own province, which they named Garlandh-Arabia after their strict belief system. The current governor, Sultan Jeremh Garlandh I, also happens to be the founder of Garlandism itself! He was granted governorship over the province after beating Her Excellency in a game of Parcheesi. Geography Garland-Arabia is the second northern-most province on the island, right behind the governmental province of Moonland. It is average in size, and has a dense population. The capital city of the province, Jeremhegrad, is the third most populous city in the country, and also one of the wealthiest. Vast mountains (some reaching as tall as 12,000 feet) and rolling foothills dot the coastline to the north, whilst the Bullfrogh River (the longest river in the province and one of the longest on the island) forms the boundary with the 6th Province to the south, currently unnamed. Plains and subtle coniferous woodland biomes make up the rest of the Garland-Arabian landscape. People The people of Garland-Arabia are among the most unique people on the island. Mostly of Middle Eastern origin, the Garland-Arabians (also simply referred to as "Garlandhians") have been described as proud, inviting, and hospitable, but also not hesitant in showing off a darker side when their customs or religion is insulted. 98% of the population of Garland-Arabia follows the religion of Garlandism; the other two percent are Jewish. Almost anywhere you go in Garland-Arabia, Garlandist shrines and temples will be on every corner; the people are very dedicated to this belief system. As of the year 1746 AD (or 442 GE on the Garlian calender), the population of Garland-Arabia is estimated at roughly 12 million people, a quarter of which live in the province's capital, Jeremhegrad. Economy Driven by the idealogy of pre-Marxist socialism, Garland-Arabia has its own functioning economy and one of the richest provinces of Bobland. The economy is almost entirely industrially-driven, though fishing off the northern coast also produces a hearty income. As of 1746 (442), Garland-Arabia had the second highest GPD on the island, behind the governmental province, Moonland. The province, though, is home to the most millionaires in the country, many of whom immigrate to the province to seek residence in the Garlicatian Mountains or on the northern coast. The city of Jeremhgrad is also home to several Fortune 500 companies, such as the BNO Bird Relief Fund and Papal Securities. In 1745 AD (441 GE), Jeremhgrad also became the first city in the world to open up a Mallace Pallace restaurant (after the original in Tahiti), thus launching the restaurant's career as a chain. This just in: oil was discovered in Garland-Arabia. #Wealth Language Garlian is the official language of Garland-Arabia, though native dialects have also been recognised. English is spoken by the governmental officials and business owners. Arabic, Norwegian, Mongolian, and Urdu are also widely spoken. Category:Fan Locations Category:POTCO